


上流社会奇遇记

by natsu_maggie



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: M/M, 一个杰森小姐姐花式作死最后喜闻乐见的死得其所的故事, 四处打探消息的杰森, 授权翻译, 杰森临时性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_maggie/pseuds/natsu_maggie
Summary: 杰森一向能充分利用已有的所有条件来得到自己想要的。但这点上迪克其实更胜一筹。一个关于舞会，商业间谍和马丁尼的故事。（译者：一个杰森小姐姐花式作大死最后死得其所的故事（x））





	上流社会奇遇记

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glitz and Glamour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176912) by [Aoida_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue). 



> ·标题翻的很鬼畜因为我实在不知道怎么翻合适_(:зゝ∠)_ 不过题目本身是个固定搭配，大概是浮光魅影，奢华富丽那个意思

 与年幼无知的崇拜者们所想象的不同，蝙蝠家族之所以能作为普通人在一群超能力者中脱颖而出，并不是由于有什么物理上的蝙蝠能量或是什么蝙蝠感应之类的狗屎。事实远没有那么复杂。

 他们真正的能力是，无论生活丢给你什么狗屎，你都能将它变为自己的机遇。

 每件事。无一例外。所有的一切都可以成为机遇。

 杰森斜靠在吧台边，抬手招呼酒保过来。他注视着男人快步走向自己，速度肉眼可见的比他招待杰森……他是说，没性转的版本——时要快得多。但是，当然，对此杰森没什么意见。

 “一杯马丁尼。”杰森简短地下了单。

 他的声音变了。更加柔和，更加尖细，但杰森仍能在其中抓到微弱的自己原来的声线。

 “好的亲爱的。”酒保冲他眨了眨眼，以迅雷不及掩耳之势调好了酒，把成品推给他后也倾身靠在了吧台上。“你是不是对商业酒会啊这些东西什么的没兴趣？”

 杰森凌厉地瞪了他一眼，但立刻深吸了一口气，羞涩地垂下眼睫。

 亲爱的。对啊。当然。要不是他现在是个‘淑女’，他早就踹翻他了。

 “你为什么会这么想？”

 “你整晚都待在吧台这儿没离开过。”酒保压低声音亲密地对他说着悄悄话，像是他没有一整晚都试图和杰森调情似的。“在会出席韦恩集团的酒会的人里这种行为可不多见。”

 这话倒是很对。好吧，杰森的确还不大适应这具新身体。不过酒精带来的勇气也许能让他顺利把预定的活儿干完。

 房间对面的门打开了，杰森不用转头就能瞥见他过去的家人们已经走进了会场。想结交名流的人与意图从韦恩集团淘金的人潮水般涌向他们。

 “那我最好改一改，是吧？”杰森干笑了一声。

 人们围在韦恩们身边，拼尽全力想得到他们的注意。与他们不同，杰森今晚的目标并非是韦恩家族。但独自一直坐在吧台边很可能会引起以推崇“独乐了不如众乐乐”闻名的布鲁西宝贝不必要的注意，那会使杰森的伪装过早的暴露，在他享受到足够的乐趣……以及得到足够的信息之前。

 将手中的马丁尼一口气喝干，杰森滑下高脚椅，悄无声息地走向离他最近的圈子。在路过镜子时，他得以有片刻静静观赏自己变化后的样子。

 作为女人的他看起来还算不赖。柔软的黑色短卷发凌乱地垂下（凌乱但充满艺术气息，罗伊傻笑着说，而杰森选择一拳将这张脸打离自己的视野）半遮住抹了厚厚的睫毛膏的大眼睛。胸够大，支撑它们的腰肢却相当纤细，而他的腿——就像所有布鲁斯捡过的罗宾们那样，他有一双好腿。强调身体曲线的紧身礼服，搭配得宜的珠宝与高跟鞋令他光芒四射（尽管变成女性后比原来矮了几公分，但穿上高跟鞋后他又基本能俯视房间中所有的人了）。总而言之，杰森觉得现在的自己毫无疑问是一匹披着羊皮的狼。

 而且，显然他作为一只羊是足够有魅力的。因为当他走近他第一眼看到的那个谈话圈子时，那些人就像红海一般立刻分离开来为他让出空间。杰森差点没忍住笑场。

晚宴漫长而难熬。那些人模狗样的沙文猪脸上一本正经地高谈阔论，在桌下却用脚尖挑逗地磨蹭着美女们的细高跟。杰森年幼时认识的那些熟面孔看都没看他一眼，但最终，他的确从这些人的嘴里有用的信息，即便他们根本没意识到自己在闲谈中透露的东西具有怎样的价值。

总之，现有的信息足以让杰森了解情况了。

 韦恩先生的公务出差越来越多（显然正义联盟的麻烦越来越多了）年轻的提姆更多地参与了韦恩企业科技研发方面的工作，并作为代表在这周末出席了会议（提姆出国了，估计是泰坦那边有了问题），虽然企业的产品销售额高的惊人，但与此相反的是企业的现金资金却依旧紧缺（估计新的蝙蝠武器正火热生产中）。这些足以让杰森，或者，在场的人们眼中的杰辛塔，在脑内描绘出蝙蝠家现阶段经历的一切。

这完美印证了他的设想。蝙蝠家的人们被某件事绊住了，正为此焦头烂额。杰森没从官方渠道听到这件事的一点风声，但他的信息渠道可远不止那个超人类协会——

 “抱歉打断你们。”一个熟悉到阴魂不散的声音插入了谈话。在瞥到来者何人时，杰森瞬间石化。“但我想你们一直在聊生意上的事让这位年轻的女士感到无聊了。”

 在迪克·格雷森挤进这圈人加入他们的谈话时，杰森努力像之前那样维持着高贵冷艳的表情——尽管他的心跳抑制不住地加快了，但眼神仍旧波澜不惊。

也许自己四处打探的行为并不如预想中的那样不引人注目。妈的。

好了，验证性转后的自己变化多大的时刻到了。  
    
“完全不！”老杰弗里大笑出声，“杰辛塔可是能说出老资历的会计师才懂的行话的！我还以为这些东西只有我们才知道，在年轻人里早就失传了呢。” 

 迪克转向他。

从他的眼神看来他并没有认出他。完美被监护人、黄金男孩迪克·格雷森的形象没有任何被警惕与惊愕动摇的迹象。

相反，迪克笑了。

“你知道吗，对于一个你这样年轻的女性来说，能做到这点是非常不可思议的。”迪克说道，不费吹灰之力就显得魅力四射。

 看这嘴甜的。怪不得被叫做黄金男孩呢。

“我能说什么呢。毕竟名师出高徒。”杰森回给他一个闪亮的笑容。他知道他应该低调一点——看在上帝的份上，这毕竟是那个一点都不好糊弄的迪克格雷森——但杰森就是改不掉见着这只大鸟就挑衅一番的习惯。打他啊。“我猜很多人也这么说你吧。” 

“可不是么。”杰弗里大笑，和蔼地拍了拍迪克的肩膀。 

“看来起码我们有一种共同的体验了。”迪克耸耸肩，露出一个杰森估计在姑娘们看来相当迷人的微笑，“我在想你愿不愿意增加另一种。我还没在舞池看到过你——”  
   
他居然已经观察了有一段时间了。上帝啊。我刚才怕不是瞎了？？

 “的确的确！”杰弗里一副兴致勃勃的样子，现在杰森很确定之后要发生什么了。他能看到迪克正将事情的发展引向怎样的方向。“你应该去带这个年轻的女士去跳上一曲，迪克！我还没见过会不为这个而兴奋激动的年轻姑娘呢！”

 “杰夫”，迪克带着有点羞怯的笑容回应，“你应该让……杰辛塔是吧？让她来决定。是否要接受邀请。”

 与屌共舞？听起来就像个糟糕透顶的色情片展开好吗。

当然。既然杰森还想继续大干一场，还想不暴露自己的伪装——  
   
“既然大家如此鼎力推荐。” 杰森轻笑，任由迪克牵住他的手，像是这种举动没有任何不对，像是一切就本该如此。

在他们离开杰弗里后迪克便不再说话。凝重的沉默弥漫在他们之间，即便是在他牵着杰森步入舞池，用一只手搂住他的腰（哇，这很亲密。比杰森想象中的共舞要亲密得多。），引领着他旋转起舞时这种沉默也没有消弭。

杰森对于这种沉默相当喜闻乐见。他确定一定以及肯定自己一点都不想打破它。他度秒如年地熬着时间，在心里默默数秒直到——   
    
“那么。”迪克开口，语气轻快得几乎过分。生死攸关的时刻，就是现在。“你是哪家公司的人？我们怎么才能让你转投我们这边？” 

喔。 

哇。妈啊。这展开可是赞爆了。 

“你说什么？”他反问，笑得一派天真无辜。 

迪克回以尖锐的笑声。 

 “你，我迷人的女士，这一整晚都在四处打探情报。”迪克一伸胳膊将他放出去，杰森配合地迈开步子转离他的身边，再在迪克牵引他时旋身迈回他的怀抱。

杰森低低地笑着，半眯着眼，隔着长长的眼睫看进迪克的眼里。  
   
“啊。我真是受宠若惊……原来你一直在看着我。” 他强行保持着端庄的笑容，现在要忍住不笑出声真是太难了。“这深情足以让一个少女脸红。”

 迪克石化了几秒，就像杰森之前那样——但他也立刻就变回了迪克·格雷森应有的样子，一个杰出的捕猎者。

 “别妄自菲薄嘛。你今晚可是收获颇丰。”伴随着婉转的旋律，迪克在他的耳边低语，“你今晚和我们的会计部门、人事部门、金融部门和技术部门的领导人全都接触了一遍，还跟几个董事会的人说了话。每个人。但你却没有找上任何一个韦恩。”

如果杰森知道今晚会变成这种展开，他早就开溜了好吗。在跟迪基调情的同时往死里忽悠他，妈啊，这段经历绝对是这个精彩夜晚的点睛之笔。 

“女孩子就不能对商业上的事感兴趣吗？” 杰森用少女式的羞涩语气反问，勉强遏制住指着迪克的脸笑他你个傻逼的疯狂冲动。

 这会让他觉察到不对劲的。……只是也许。

“要我说的话，你的兴趣……比较有针对性。”迪克重申他的观点。 

音乐变了。变得更慢，更低，更温柔，乐队的奏者们放下了手中的乐器。 即便是在音乐风格交替的这段过渡里，迪克的舞步也一拍不落。他像水流般滑近与他身体相贴，双手下落搂住了杰森的腰，引领着杰森抬起双臂搂住他的脖子。杰森算是知道为什么人们都觉得迪克是个猎头大佬了——要是这就是他拉拢人才的方式，有几个人能拒绝的了呢。

迪基啊迪基，你这个水性杨花的男淫。 

 “所以。”迪克低语。他们在舞池中缓慢、悠然地摇摆。“你还没说呢。能让你站到我们这边来的条件是什么。”

讽刺的是，同样的对话也曾发生在夜翼迪克与作为红头罩从地狱归来的杰森之间。 

那时杰森的回答是，这样的条件在这个世界上根本不存在，迪基男孩。 

甩出一模一样的回答是非常有诱惑力的选项。光是能看到迪克瞬间扭曲的表情，这个做法就相当值回票价了。 

“你能提供什么条件呢？”但杰森没有作死。相反，他顺着迪克的问题接了下去，尽心尽力地扮演着迪克给他设定的商业间谍的角色。 

反正无论什么时候，他都相当善于扮演迪克给他设定的角色。  
   
迪克笑了，将杰森搂的更紧。变成女性后他失去的那几公分身高被高跟鞋弥补了，所以迪克仍旧比他要矮。但，不幸的是，身高差让迪克的嘴唇能刚好够上他的耳朵。

“我可以提供你相当优沃的工资与福利，有机会接触各界名流的酒会与会议的邀请，以及与韦恩家族的家主本人的特别会面。”迪克在他耳边呢喃，像是在倾诉恋人间的甜言蜜语。  
   
 只是想象一下用这副样子与布鲁斯会面的场景就足以让杰森的血液冻结。他可以骗过迪克，理所当然，简单易行，但杰森觉得自己永远不可能骗过布鲁斯。这种大型作死最好试都别试。

“也许我要的不是钱呢。”杰森反驳到，好不容易压下因为想象布鲁斯看见他、认出他，还发现他在耍迪克玩这个可能性而发抖的冲动，“也不是人脉。”

 耶稣基督啊他现在不想跟布鲁斯产生任何形式任何种类的联系。而迪克给的钱？接受他的钱差不多就等于把自己的活动与行踪招了个底掉哦。

“那你想要什么？” 迪克露出一个饶有兴味的顽皮笑容，“只是为了刺探而刺探吗？”

 “为了享受追捕猎物时那种战栗的快感啊。”杰森纠正。他笑了笑，“你可能不知道这种感觉吧？追逐目标，让你脑海中所有的知识与军火库中所有的武器好好地派上用场。这感觉棒极了。”

当然，对杰森来说，他直接有个活的军火库可以用。  
   
“这个嘛……你会大吃一惊的。” 迪克轻笑出声，他的眼神中闪烁着紧张与狂喜，仿佛正在体验抓紧钩锁荡过城市夜空，一边感受着万有引力产生的气流掠过身体一边追逐罪犯的战栗感。

 不。不。杰森一点都不会吃惊的。

当最后一个音符的余音响彻房间后，曲子结束了。他们分开，杰森身上最后一丝来自迪克的身体的热度消散在酒会大厅冰冷的空气里。迪克露出一个轻快的笑容。

 “我想你还没有被说服。”迪克微笑，如丝绸般顺畅自然地将杰森拉回自己身边，让杰森的胳膊环着自己的手肘，将他引离舞池，径直走向吧台。“你想点什么酒？*1”

我的毒药？

 小丑。滴答作响的倒计时器。

“马丁尼。”杰森，好吧，杰森这回终于克制不住自己的本性了。他露出一个下流的笑容，补上一句，“浑浊得像精液的那种。*2”

迪克微微瞪大了眼睛，但他显然理解了他的意思，因为下一秒他就挥手向酒保示意，杰森暗自微笑，挑逗地倾身依靠在吧台上。

 迪克端着两杯酒走了回来，目光扫过杰森光裸修长的腿，咽了咽口水。杰森注意到了这点，自尊心扭曲地得到了满足。他冲迪克微笑，感觉自己现在这个样子过于像一条因血腥味而兴奋不已的鲨鱼。

但在看到迪克点的酒后，他的笑容消失了。  
   
 “蓝色珊瑚礁。*3”杰森听到自己说，“你认真的？？”

对面的男人脸上没有一丝一毫可以称得上是羞耻的情绪。相反，他笑容明亮，而且……好吧，或许有那么一点，就那么一点点，迷人。 

 “我是不是彻底失去拉拢你的机会了？”迪克问道。杰森觉得自己的脑子好像不像刚才跳舞的时候那么清楚了。

 “是的。”杰森断言，轻啜了一口马丁尼。“现在你拉拢我的机会跟蝙蝠侠决定把制服换成粉红色差不多大。”  
 迪克大小，向杰森这边微微侧过脸。

“啊，我真喜欢你。”迪克爽快地承认了。杰森发现自己正不自觉地回以微笑。 

“你是喜欢我还是觉得裙子好看？”杰森反问， 低头抿了一口马丁尼假装羞涩。

 迪克的眼睛灼灼发亮。他接下了挑战。

“当然是你。”迪克干脆地确认道。“裙子嘛，只是个不错的附加物罢了。” 

他的想法忽然变得十分危险。在能够阻止自己之前，杰森意识到自己相当鲁莽地迈出了无法回头的那一步。 

“太可惜了。”杰森又抿了口酒，感受到迪克的目光变得越来越沉重。 “我更喜欢自己脱掉裙子的样子。*4”

 灯光下，迪克的眼睛蓝得不可思议。杰森耸了耸肩，

 “而楼上*5的派对总是比楼下的要有意思的多。”杰森慢吞吞地拉长声音，想象着如果自己在迪克脱了裤子后再自曝身份。迪克的表情会是多么便秘，那个场景又会多么搞笑。

 迪克温暖而熟悉的手掌覆上了杰森的。

“我可以安排这个。”迪克简单地回应。 

他们带着自己的酒上了楼。  
   
-=-   
   
好的，所以杰森大概要跟科莉谈谈人生了。或芭布斯。这是很尴尬，但，我的妈啊，迪克不可能在没练过的情况下脱女人的衣服脱得如此熟练。毕竟杰森这方面就完全不行，上帝作证——  
   
在迪克格雷森的手中，他的衣服就像融化的黄油一般顺滑易脱。这对杰森来说简直无法想象—— 他自己穿的时候差点就去喊罗伊和科莉帮忙把他塞进裙子里了，如果不是想到他们看见他这副狼狈相会指着他的鼻子笑他个三天三夜让他气到爆炸的话他绝对会这么做的。

 “你总是——”杰森忍不住问，“你总是靠这种手段拉拢人吗？”

迪克把头埋在他的颈侧低笑，那声音太过美好迷人，让杰森忍不住更紧地抓住了男人身上的西装布料。 

 这身西装该被脱下来了。或者说，它早在昨天就该被脱下来了*6。

 “不。这是为你开的特例。”

“我深感荣幸。”杰森告诉他，声音因欲望而暗哑，手指用最快的速度解着迪克的衬衫扣子。 

可以晚点再告诉他真相，晚点再耍他…… 因为迪克他——  
他太美好了。

在他把扣子解完的瞬间，他们齐心协力，一起将那衬衫从迪克身上扒了下来。这小小的团队合作让杰森忍不住发出断断续续的笑声，而迪克回应以温暖的轻笑。他现在已完全赤裸的美丽躯体覆在杰森上，将杰森拖入激烈得令脚趾蜷缩的深吻之中。

 “所以……谈判开始？”杰森笑着说。

 迪克将他拉到床上，笑着与他双腿交缠。

 “这会是一次非常激烈的谈判吗？”迪克问道。一股热流蹿上杰森的脊背，令他颤栗不已。

 “是的。非常，非常激烈的。”杰森坚定地回应，狠狠地拉下迪克，与他开始了另一场唇舌交缠，在与迪克十指相扣间暗示自己的意愿。

 杰森很快发现，迪克是个再优秀不过的领悟者。 

-=-   
   
杰森从未想过这个晚上会以这样的方式结束。事实上，任何情报搜集活动都绝不该以这种方式结束。

迪克一只手搂着他的头，埋在发间的手指松松地缠绕着一缕头发，另一只手搭在他的腰上，而他自己则姿势不雅地趴在迪克胸前。老天，他从来都不知道女性的高潮原来这么激烈，令他彻彻底底地精疲力尽。现在，他身上只盖了层被单，双腿与迪克的交缠在一起。这让睡懒觉这个词有了前所未有的诱惑力。就让黎明的曙光将他带回梦乡吧。

然而这是不可能的。 

“完了。一切都完了。”杰森对着贴在自己眼前的锁骨喃喃地说。 

 “真的吗，我以为昨晚还是很令人满意的？”迪克愉快的声音在他耳边回响，“你昨天晚上发出的声音让我觉得你也挺尽兴的。”

 “哈。哈。”杰森翻了个白眼，努力忽视自己脸上泛起的潮红。

 迪克当然觉得这是件大好事了。在他眼里，他只是成功地睡了一个敌对公司派来的商业间谍，一个女性商业间谍，而不是天杀的他临时变成了女人的算不上兄弟的兄弟。

 狗屎。

杰森跟迪克睡了。 那个黄金男孩。那个夜翼。

我艹。 

杰森呆住了。睡意消失得无影无踪。 

 他昨晚怎么就没过脑子呢。

想给迪克搞事不等于要跟迪克搞上*7好吗。一字之差就让这件事性质完全不一样了好吗。

你好棒哦杰森要不要给你鼓鼓掌。 

“嗯哼。”杰森尽可能地让语气保持甜美轻快，坐起身拉开了被子。“这棒极了，不过我大概要——”

 他这才发现裙子被丢在床角，并不在他伸手就能够到的范围内。

双倍的狗屎。  
   
“我开的条件够好吗？”迪克问到，语气顽皮可爱，声音如蜂蜜般醇厚甜蜜。 

 上帝啊为什么他听起来那么迷人啊。

当然杰森是不会这么想的。对。他从来没这么想过，一秒都没。 

 他正在想怎么搞定他的衣服。就是，要如何在不把那条裙子碰到地上而且不向迪克求助的前提下把它拿到手。

“挺好的，非常好。”杰森尽可能简短地回答到。他用眼睛目测着自己和裙子的距离，制定着拿衣服的作战方案。要不要靠拽床单呢……“但我还有点别的事儿，所以。” 

一只手臂蛇一般地缠上他的腰，他敏感地缩了下身子。迪克在他身后发出低低的笑声，低头在他光裸的肩上印下亲吻。 

“不能让他们等一会儿吗？”迪克在他耳边呢喃。“我可以……给你……开个更好的价。” 

 我的天啊。

怎么可能有人类做到从有迪克格雷森的床上下来啊？？？？ 

“我、我真的觉得……”杰森试图想说点什么，但这太难了。在迪克格雷森的手从腰侧滑下来越过他的小腹，将他紧紧圈在怀里的时候说话太太太太太难了。“觉得……”

“觉得这个主意不错？”迪克主动接话。

突然迪克就又开始吻他了。他的舌头游刃有余地攻城略池，悠然地纠缠着杰森的， 像是他能这样亲上一整天，像是他就是要这样亲上一整天，而他的手甚至已经不在杰森的屁股上了。

在后脑勺再一次撞上枕头时杰森发出了微不可闻的呻吟声。迪克低笑着吻遍他的脸，手指准确无误地在杰森的敏感带上用杰森最想要的力道和方式爱抚着。

 “谁知道呢。”杰森喘息着，注视着迪克翻身覆在自己的身上。“我可能会被说服也说不定。”

 迪克的眼睛亮了起来，好像这一早上他就在等这句话，好像——

 手机铃响了起来。

迪克停下了动作。杰森愣住了。 

 一弹穿心的音乐响彻房间。

 “经典摇滚？”迪克挑了挑眉毛，“我自己的话一般听流行乐更多。”

 靠。

“当然了。你的口味。” 杰森翻了个白眼，从迪克的身下探出头来。天杀的神他妈会找时机的哈珀。“我得接电话。”

“嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷。”迪克像个小孩子一样哼哼着从他身上滚下来躺回了自己的那一边，厚颜无耻地注视着杰森赤裸着身体走到房间的另一边拿起自己的手包，从里面掏出手机。  
   
 “干嘛。”杰森咬牙切齿。

 迪克的目光凝聚在他的背上。他光裸的背上。

 “你那边怎么样啊小杰鸟？”罗伊的声音听起来很小，很遥远，还断断续续，“怎样怎样，现在的身体比起——”

“工作上有问题吗？” 

“哦哦你还在他们那里啊。”罗伊听起来相当愉快，但电话的另一头回响着的声音听起来毫无疑问是爆炸。“呃……虽然我很不想打搅你……”另一声爆炸。 

 “你需要我回去。”杰森叹气，“我就。出来。这么一个晚上。”

不过等这事儿完了以后，如果你还想对你这副新身体做点什么检查的话，我和科莉—— 罗伊开始滔滔不绝。

 杰森直接把电话挂了。

 妈的。

 

 “有工作？”迪克一脸我懂得的表情。

“我那群同事啊。离开我他们一秒都活不下去。”杰森微笑，嘴角忍不住抽了一下。

希望他们别是真的字面意义上的活不下去。 

 迪克叹了口气，挑挑眉毛露出一个怅然的笑容。

“我猜我只能下回再来跟你谈我的开价了？” 

是啊。比如等太阳从西边出来的时候。 

想想竟然让人有点难过。 

“嗯。好啊。”杰森简短地回答，迅速地穿好了裙子。 

 奇怪的是，在迪克的注视下，他穿得反而顺利了一些。当然，他还是没法像真正的女孩子一样把裙子穿的那么得体——但管他呢，只要他从这里成功溜回自己的车上，他就再也不用操这个心了。

“如果你愿意向我保证不再打探公司的商业机密，我想邀请你出席下一次的舞会。”迪克顺势发出邀请。

一个对邀请杰森陶德如此坚持的迪克格雷森。神啊。这样的世界即便只是一次虚假的恶作剧也太过美好了一点。  
   
“我不好说。”杰森耸耸肩，尽己所能地抛了个媚眼。“我就这么一身拿得出手的裙子啊。” 

迪克的眼睛闪闪发亮。“那你就穿西装过来吧。” 

 杰森的心脏停跳了一秒。不不不，迪克不可能是那个意思。

“呵呵，好好笑哦。”杰森干巴巴地笑了两声，一手抓起高跟鞋一手拎着手包。“回见，迪克。”  
   
 迪克带着温暖的微笑注视着杰森打开房间门。

 “替我向科莉和罗伊问好。”在杰森关门的瞬间迪克说道。

 杰森瞪大了眼睛。他眼睁睁地看着房门在眼前一点点地合上。

 迪克他刚才——刚才他——

 他手中的手机震了一下。

你什么时候回都行！罗伊的短信写到。 

操。

 

Fin.  
____________

注释：  
1.*英文中，询问对方想点什么酒的话会问What’s your poison  
2.*原文：“Dirty as they come.”实在不知道怎么翻出那种双关，只能注释了。Dirty martini是马丁尼的一种调酒方式，加很多橄榄汁、咸味重，因为酒液浑浊所以用dirty称呼。然后这句大概是个黄笑话，因为精液也是浑浊的白色液体嘛然后come又有射的意思，所以就是“要射的精液那么浑浊的”……反正就是杰森暴露本性讲荤话了23333   
3\. *酒精含量很少，酸酸甜甜的酒。  
4\. *其实是指更喜欢自己作为男性的样子……但这里嘛，当然是双关了（。  
5\. *酒店私人房间  
6\. *我觉得可能是指他们上去开房的时候已经过了零点了  
7\. *原文，fuck with不等于fuck

**Author's Note:**

> ·强烈推荐看原文。很多地方我实在不知道怎么才能翻出原作那种又骚又撩的感觉……像spin on the trill of notes这种形容我就，想不出，怎么翻（）那种踩着旋律在耳边将词语用气声吐出来的感觉呜哇啊啊啊啊反正原文就各种苏到窒息撩到爆炸ballball大家看看原文！  
> ·这么甜的文，在翻的时候还是吃出了刀的味道……“我永远擅长扮演你布置给我的角色”什么的_(:зゝ∠)_  
> ·少年你岂止是骗不过布鲁斯……迪克你也骗不过好伐哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（）一个以为自己在耍人其实从头到尾都在被耍（以及被攻略）的杰森，too young too simple，sometimes naive（。）  
> ·作者没说迪克是啥时候认出杰森的，我们自己猜吧！我个人觉得是一开始注意的时候就有意识到只是不敢确定，在马丁尼荤笑话那里确定了（杰森一个黄笑话就自爆了……请允悲）  
> · 这篇的迪克撩得我失去呼吸！！！！苏到爆炸帅到上天！！！！How did anyone get out of bed with Dick Grayson still in it??   
> ·杰森小姐姐嫁给我吧嫁给我吧嫁给我吧（蝙蝠镖插脑）使劲抗拒迪克的魅力却完全抵抗不能的小迷妹杰森真是可爱死了……迪克你这个幸福的男人！！！翻第二天早上那段的时候我全程带着会吓哭小朋友的猥琐笑容（）  
> ·脱衣服那里简直就白学现场……“你为什么脱女人衣服脱得这么熟练啊！！”（打死白学家））  
> ·听着恋爱循环翻这篇竟然很顺（……）  
> ·那句“Tell Kori and Roy I said Hi.”笑的我啊……好想打上一千个哈哈哈哈（）  
> ·作者太太你敢不敢把拉灯部分吐出来！！！想看dickjay♀的肉啊啊啊啊啊


End file.
